Late Night Phone Calls
by Lyssar
Summary: A chronicle of the boys' escapades that come about as a result of Blaine's request at the end of You Make Me. Simply put: there's phone sex in here, and more to come!
1. First Time

**Author's note: **Hi, everyone! It's been a few days since I posted _anything_ new, and I know some of you are eagerly awaiting the continuation of Kurt & Blaine's adventures in my 'verse. I wrote this story as a one-shot, originally, and before _You Make Me_ was complete, so I've had to make a few adjustments from the original in order to keep continuity in order.

Some of the chapters in this mini-series will have plot, and others really won't. I write what the boys tell me.

**Disclaimer: **If you recognize it from Glee, it most certainly does not belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Late Night Phone Calls: Chapter 1<strong>

**First Time**

* * *

><p>Kurt woke abruptly, his breath coming in harsh gasps. His sweat-soaked shirt stuck to him and he sat up, peeling it over his head. As he lay back down, he realized something else.<p>

He was hard and aching in his sweatpants. He took a deep breath, willing his erection to go away.

He closed his eyes, trying to focus on something, anything, other than his aching cock. And then he remembered what Blaine had asked of him a week ago, before he and Carole had left Blaine's home.

Kurt reached for his phone, which was laying on the nightstand. His hands shook as he slid his finger to unlock the display. _2:15 am...Blaine is sure to be sound asleep._ He bit his lip, hesitating, before searching through his recent calls and choosing Blaine's number.

Kurt held the phone to his ear, sweating profusely for a different reason than before. " 'lo?" mumbled the sleepy voice on the other end.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered. In the silence of his room, his voice sounded like a shout to his ears.

"Kurt?" Blaine sounded far more alert now. Kurt heard a few rustling sounds from Blaine's end of the call.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked, concern in his voice. Kurt couldn't respond. The sound of Blaine's voice was only making him even harder, and he couldn't form a coherent thought.

"Kurt?" Blaine sounded worried now. "Say something, please, so I know you're alright." Blaine didn't mind being awakened in the middle of the night by his boyfriend, but Kurt's silence was beginning to frighten him.

Kurt inhaled sharply, the sound loud and harsh through the connection. "No," he whispered. "I'm not."

"Are you hurt?" Blaine asked, throwing the covers off and beginning to leave his bed. "Do you need me to come over? My parents are gone, so I can leave right n-"

"Don't," Kurt gasped. "Don't leave. I'm not hurt." Blaine sighed, frustrated. "What is it then, Kurt? Why did you call me?"

Kurt took a deep breath, trying to collect his thoughts. He was hard to the point of pain, and tears filled his eyes. "Do you remember, the night you spent here...Do you remember what you asked me to do the next time I woke up from one of...those dreams?"

Blaine inhaled sharply as he realized what Kurt was talking about. He tried to fight off the mental images of Kurt lying in his bed, hard and aching, his body so close to release but unable to achieve it.

Blaine groaned, feeling his dick hardening as images flooded his mind. He dashed back to his bed, barely hearing what Kurt was saying. As he lay back on his bed, his phone wedged between his head and shoulder, Blaine could hear Kurt beginning to cry.

"Hey, hey," Blaine soothed. "Kurt, it's alright. I'll help you, okay?"

"It hurts," Kurt whimpered. "And I don't-Ahh..." he groaned, and Blaine could hear the pain in his voice.

"Kurt, is anyone else home right now?" Blaine asked. _Please say no; please, _please_ say no._

"No," Kurt groaned. "Parents are out of town and Finn is at Puck's for a CoD marathon."

Blaine barely held back his shout of exultation. "Okay, honey. Breathe for me, okay? We're gonna do this together."

Kurt's breath was coming in harsh gasps. One hand clutched his phone tightly while the other fisted in his sheets.

Vaguely, Kurt heard Blaine speaking to him. "Are you still under the covers, sweetheart?"

"Yes," Kurt managed.

"Throw off the sheets, Kurt. And..." Blaine paused, unsure of whether he should make this second suggestion.

"You should probably pull your pants down. Or take them off completely. The elastic is going to get in the way." Blaine paused again. "Put the phone on speaker so you'll have your hands free."

Kurt followed Blaine's instructions, flinging the sheets away from his body. He switched his phone to speaker before setting it on the pillow. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his sweatpants.

Kurt tugged his pants down, carefully easing them over his incredibly sensitive cock. He whimpered as the fabric just barely touched the tip. He shoved the pants down to his ankles, then yanked them off and tossed them to the floor.

He rested his head on the pillow, turning his head so his mouth was near his phone. "Okay," he breathed. "Now what?"

While Kurt had been following Blaine's instructions, Blaine had put his phone on speaker and all but torn his pajamas from his body.

He was settling back onto his bed as Kurt spoke. "Now..." he took a deep breath. "Touch yourself, Kurt."

Kurt felt his face heat as Blaine's words registered. "Where, Blaine?" he asked, feeling oddly brave despite the embarrassment flooding him.

"Run your hands down your chest, Kurt," Blaine instructed, mimicking the motion on his own body.

Kurt obeyed, slowly running his hands down his chest. His fingers ghosted over his nipples before making their way lower. He paused just above his hips.

"Okay," Kurt whispered, trying to keep his breathing even. "You're doing the same thing, aren't you?"

Blaine bit back a groan before responding. "Yes," he replied. "Oh, god, yes." Blaine's hands were on his lower abdomen, just inches from his cock. The urge to wrap his hand around himself was almost overwhelming.

"Go lower," Blaine growled, unable to keep his voice calm.

"Lower?" Kurt asked. "You want me to run my hands along your thighs? Because I know how much you like that."

Kurt moved his hands lower, gently tracing the insides of his thighs and imagining Blaine's hands on him instead.

Blaine's hands followed the same path on his body. His fingers rested lightly on his thighs, slowly moving upward. He paused with his hands on the crease between his hips and thighs.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered.

"Why are you being so quiet?" Blaine replied. "If there's no one home, you have no reason to hold back."

Kurt groaned, and Blaine's body tensed in response. He loved the sound of Kurt's voice, and the fact that it hadn't deepened as he'd grown older was an incredible turn-on for him.

Kurt's voice rarely deepened. Blaine had only had the luxury of hearing it on a few occasions, and each time, he found it more and more appealing. He couldn't decide which version he preferred.

"Kurt."

"Yes?"

"Put your hand on your cock, love." Blaine took a deep breath. "And then tell me what you're doing; how you're moving your hand; how firm your grip is. I want to know what you like."

Kurt's breath caught in his lungs as he tentatively wrapped his right hand around his cock. He squeezed gently, running his hand down to the tip before beginning to stroke slowly.

"Talk to me, Kurt," Blaine demanded. "I need to know what you're doing."

"I..." Kurt hesitated. "I don't like it rough. My hand is wrapped loosely around my..." Another pause.

"Say it, Kurt," Blaine prompted.

"Around my cock, and it's slowly moving from the tip to the base." Kurt closed his eyes, feeling his face flame and being thankful Blaine couldn't see him.

"Good," Blaine moaned. "That's good, Kurt." Blaine mimicked the motions Kurt had spoken about, grasping himself lightly and slowly moving from the tip to the base. The slow movement only heightened the intense need that had taken over his body.

"What about you, Blaine?" Kurt asked. "What do you like?"

Blaine's entire body jerked upwards as Kurt's words registered. For a few moments, the only sounds he could make were strangled moans as he struggled to gather his thoughts.

"Blaine?"

Through his lust-induced haze, Blaine managed to register Kurt's concerned voice. "I..." Blaine gasped. "I prefer tighter...and faster." He inhaled sharply, his breathing becoming more ragged. "Not rough, necessarily, but..." he groaned as his hand worked over his cock, acting on the words he spoke.

Kurt could not believe this was happening. The sounds Blaine was making were beautiful, yet obscene, and he couldn't help but picture his boyfriend's face as he lay there, continuing to slowly stroke his cock.

"God, Blaine, I wish I could see you. The sounds you're making are just..." Kurt moaned, feeling heat coil in his lower abdomen.

"God, Kurt," Blaine panted, his hand beginning to move more quickly. "You can't just _say_ those things."

"And..." Kurt groaned, feeling his body pulling even tighter. "And why not, Blaine?"

"Because now," Blaine paused, fighting against the tightness building up in him. "Now I _really_ won't be able stop thinking about how you look in bed."

Kurt's hand moved faster, his grip tightening slightly. "_Blaine_!" he gasped.

"Kurt," Blaine groaned, his hips arching upward into his hand. He was close. He was so, _so_ close; his body hot and wound impossibly tight.

Kurt felt heat pooling in his belly, every muscle pulled so tight he feared he was going to break apart with the tension.

"Blaine, I'm close. I'm so close. I-" Kurt moaned, his body jerking upwards involuntarily.

"Come for me, Kurt." Blaine's hips hadn't stopped moving. He continued arching upward, fucking into his fist rapidly.

Kurt moaned, his entire body going rigid as he came hard, moaning Blaine's name over and over. Distantly, he heard Blaine shout his name.

Once he'd regained control of his senses, Kurt reached for his phone, turning off the speaker and pressing it to his ear. "Blaine?" he queried, his voice hoarse from shouting.

"Yeah?" Came Blaine's breathless reply. Kurt could hear him panting, struggling to catch his breath in the aftermath of what they'd done.

"Thank you," Kurt said, feeling slightly silly.

He heard Blaine chuckle. "I should probably be thanking you, Kurt. That was…" Blaine trailed off.

"Interesting?" Kurt offered.

"I was going to say amazing, but that works, too." Blaine said. "Do you…ah. Do you want to keep talking, or do you think you'll be able to get back to sleep without me singing to you?"

Kurt burst out laughing, his body curling in on itself and forcing him to sit up. "I'll be alright, I think. Thanks for the offer, though."

"Anytime."

Kurt grinned hugely. "Really? Is that a hint?"

He heard Blaine's breath catch, and Kurt bit his lip to keep from starting to laugh anew.

"Are you…." Blaine hesitated. "Are you suggesting that we do this again?"

"Are you interest-"

"Yes." Blaine interrupted. "Absolutely. I'm absolutely interested."

Kurt chuckled. "I'll talk to you soon, then. Goodnight, Blaine."

"But, Kurt-wait-"

"I love you, Blaine."

Blaine sighed. "I love you, too, Kurt. Goodnight."

* * *

><p><strong>Closing note: <strong>So...there's my first try at phone sex. I hope you guys liked it! There will be 10 chapters in this mini-series :)

As always, feel free to leave feedback in the form of reviews!


	2. At the Movies

**Author's note:** Thanks to all of you for the kind words! Your reviews really do mean the world to me. I do want to reassure all of you that I _do_ have plans for these boys to "do it in person," but first we have to make it through this series of one-shots, and maybe another ficlet or two. I _really_ don't want to start posting that fic until I have a significant amount of the story written. _You Make Me_ was at 17k words before I even posted the first chapter here, and I want to give _Snowed In_ the same treatment.

**Disclaimer: **If you recognize it from Glee, it doesn't belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Late Night Phone Calls: Chapter 2<strong>

**At the Movies**

* * *

><p>Blaine could not keep his eyes off Kurt. Everything he did was so <em>incredibly<em> hot. And now he was sipping his drink; his cheeks hollowing as he sucked on the straw.

Blaine tore his gaze away, his chest heaving as he tried to redirect his thoughts to something, _anything_, other than Kurt's mouth.

"Blaine?" Kurt queried. Blaine looked back at Kurt, whose eyes were filled with concern. "Are you alright?" Kurt asked. "It's not _that_ warm in here and you're awfully flushed…"

"I'm fine," Blaine croaked. Kurt quirked an eyebrow in disbelief, and Blaine cleared his throat. "I'm fine," he repeated.

* * *

><p>Blaine was a mere two blocks from Kurt's house when he was forced to pull over. He was gripping the steering wheel far too tightly; his entire body shaking. He leaned his head on the steering wheel, trying desperately to compose himself. <em>I do <em>not_ want to do this in my car on the side of the road, dammit_.

His phone rang, and he bolted upright. When he recognized the ringtone as Kurt's, he immediately looked through his car for anything Kurt may have left behind. Finding nothing, he slid his phone open and answered.

"Hi, Kurt."

"Hi…Hi, Blaine," Kurt responded.

"Did you…forget something?" Blaine asked. He already knew the answer, but he couldn't think of a better way to keep Kurt talking.

"Not…exactly," Kurt replied.

Blaine recognized that tone in Kurt's voice. Blaine referred to it as the "please, please read my mind so I don't have to say this and embarrass myself" tone.

Blaine sighed, hoping he didn't sound too exasperated. The last thing he wanted right now was to start a fight. "What do you need, Kurt?" he asked.

"Blaine, I…" Kurt paused, and Blaine could picture the expression on his face. Kurt's lower lip would be caught in his teeth as he nibbled on it nervously, and his cheeks would be flushed pink.

"Come on, Kurt. Tell me why you called. It can't possibly be as bad as you seem to think it is."

"Blaine, I…" Kurt paused, searching for words. "Do you remember when I called you last week? And I woke you up and scared you half to death?"

Blaine's entire body went rigid as Kurt's words registered. _Maybe doing this in the car won't be so bad… _"Yes, Kurt," he replied, voice ragged. "I remember."

"Would you…" A ragged breath. "Would you…"

"Yeah, Kurt. Just…let me move my car so I'm not under the streetlights, okay? Don't hang up."

Blaine turned the key in the ignition, shifting into Drive and quickly moving his car to a side street with fewer lights and houses. He shut the car off. For a few moments, the only sound he could hear was the ticking of the cooling engine. He reached for the handle on the side of the seat, reclining it a little.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah, I'm still here." Kurt chuckled softly. "I can't believe we're doing this again so _soon_ though…"

"Do you…" Blaine bit his lip, cursing himself for even _considering_ what he was about to suggest. "Do you not want to? We don't have to, you know. We can just ta-"

"No," Kurt interrupted. "No, I want to. It's just…"

"Just what, Kurt?"

"My parents are _here_ this time," Kurt whispered.

Blaine smirked.

"We'll have to be quiet then, won't we?"

Kurt's breath was coming in harsh pants. He leapt from his bed, moving to lock his bedroom door. His parents had gone to bed shortly after Blaine had dropped him off, but Kurt was sure neither of them would be asleep just yet. Luckily, neither of them had particularly sensitive hearing, so as long as Kurt was quiet, he would be safe.

"So, Kurt…" Blaine sounded far too relaxed for Kurt's liking. Blaine was really no safer from interruption than Kurt was, so how could he be so damn _calm_ about this?

"You are _far_ too composed right now, Blaine. Are you completely unaffected by the risk of us getting caught?" Kurt knew he sounded snippy, but it was an attitude born of fear, not anger.

"I like a challenge," Blaine replied, still sounding far too calm.

Kurt opened his mouth to fire back a retort. _A challenge, eh? _Kurt thought. He moved to lay down on his bed, propping himself up with a few pillows.

"Really," Kurt said, reaching a hand down to unbutton his pants. "In that case, let's have a…competition, of sorts."

"A competition?" Blaine queried, reclining the seat a bit more and reaching beneath it to slide it back as well.

"Yes," Kurt replied lazily.

"What kind of competition, Kurt?" Blaine asked.

Kurt inhaled deeply, closing his eyes and feeling a blush creep up his cheeks.

"The first one to touch himself, loses."

Blaine's entire body jerked as Kurt's words registered. He pulled the phone away from his face, staring at it in disbelief.

"Are you…are you_ serious?_" Blaine asked.

"Absolutely," Kurt replied, and Blaine could almost _hear_ him smirking. _Two can play at this game_, Blaine thought.

"You looked so hot tonight," Blaine said, his voice an octave lower than usual. "Everything you said, everything you _did_…you were driving me crazy just by _being_."

Kurt felt his body tightening, his dick hardening in his pants. The hand that wasn't holding the phone started moving down his body, and he hastily jerked it away, clenching the pillows above his head instead.

"And you…" Kurt paused as he took a deep breath. "You just _had_ to wear that polo shirt, didn't you? You know what happens to me when I see you wearing that shade of green-how it brings out the color in your eyes-and the way it pulls across your chest." Kurt stopped again, inhaling shakily before continuing. "It was all I could do not to pull you out of the theater and _demand_ we leave immediately."

Blaine's hand clenched his phone tightly. For a moment, he feared he would actually shatter it in his hand. He forced himself to lighten his grasp slightly. His other hand was grasping the steering wheel tightly, the knuckles white against the tan skin of his fingers. _This is not going to end well, _Blaine thought. _At this rate, Kurt's going to _WIN.

"I can't decide what was more torturous," Blaine whispered. While it was lovely to hear that Kurt appreciated his outfit for the evening, the tone of Kurt's voice-how it had deepened slightly, which was a clear indicator of Kurt's arousal-had only made his cock harder than it already was. _Fuck, why did I wear skinny jeans tonight?_ Blaine cursed himself mentally. "Watching you drink your soda, watching your cheeks hollow as you sucked hard to get the last drops out of the cup, or watching you lick your lips afterward." Blaine sucked in a ragged breath, his left hand clenching even tighter on the steering wheel. "All I could think about was having your mouth on my cock, Kurt. About your mouth being stretched around me, your cheeks hollowing as- "

Kurt groaned, cutting off Blaine's thoughts and jerking upwards in the bed, nearly slamming his head into the headboard. _Well, that may have been my goal, but I can't believe Blaine actually _SAID_ that._

_"_You think that's bad?" he retorted. "Every. Single. Time you so much as _moved_ all I could do was focus on the movement of your muscles beneath your shirt. And you kept tilting your head, practically _begging_ me to attack you right there, in the restaurant in front of all those people." Kurt paused, a wicked thought entering his mind.

"And you know what, Blaine?" Kurt said.

"What, Kurt?" Blaine growled.

"I was thinking the same thing as I drank my soda. I was imagining myself under the table, sucking your cock, doing _everything_ I could to force you to lose your composure. Because you know what, Blaine? You need to let _loose_ a little. You're too up_tight_ most of the time."

Blaine shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He knew what Kurt was doing, emphasizing those words to subtly steer Blaine's hand where he wanted it the most. His pants were far from comfortable now; he was _certain_ the zipper was going to leave a permanent mark. But he knew if he so much as unbuttoned his pants, he wouldn't be able to resist touching himself. So he gritted his teeth and said, "If I was there right now, Kurt, I would have you pinned underneath me, my hands on your wrists and the weight of my body pressing you into the mattress. And my lips would be on _that spot_, the one right underneath your ear. Where all I have to do is _breathe_ on it, and you're hard as a rock just moments later."

Kurt swallowed audibly, and Blaine smirked. _I might be able to win this after all…_

_"_Do you _really_ think I would lie there and let you torment me, Blaine?" Kurt scoffed, the intensity of his tone slightly dampened by the shakiness in his voice. "You know as well as I do that I can easily reverse the position, leaving _you_ pinned beneath _me._ But my hands wouldn't be on your wrists-oh, no. They'd be buried in your hair because I know how much you love to have my hands running through your hair. Honestly, I'm surprised no one else has figured out that the back of your neck is so _sensitive_. In fact, it almost seems to be an erogenous zone for you…" Kurt trailed off, as if contemplating the idea.

Blaine froze. _Well, shit,_ he thought. _So much for keeping that a secret…FOCUS, Anderson. FOCUS. _His hand on the steering wheel spasmed, his body protesting the tight grip he'd had on it. His arm jerked inward, his hand resting in his lap. He quickly snatched his hand away, wrapping his arm around the headrest behind his head and trying to collect his thoughts.

"Oh, like your nipples aren't _just_ as sensitive," Blaine retorted, and was rewarded with a sharp gasp from Kurt.

Kurt's hand had released its grasp on the pillows several minutes ago, and now it lay at his side, nearly touching his hip. Every fiber of his body was urging, _demanding_ he move that hand and at least unzip his pants, but he knew he couldn't give in. He arched upwards, sliding his hand beneath his body and pinning it there. He may not be particularly comfortable now, but at least the temptation was gone.

"You _really_ shouldn't have said that," Kurt said.

"And why not?"

"Close your eyes for a moment," Kurt said, his voice soft and tone soothing.

The abrupt change in the tone of the conversation caught Blaine off guard, and he found himself doing exactly as Kurt had said.

"I want you to imagine my hands on your neck, Blaine. Running through the hair at the nape, my fingers gently running down the back of your neck to your shoulders and then up again."

Blaine sighed, his body relaxing slightly as he followed Kurt's softly-spoken directions. He was close, now. He felt the familiar heat coiling in his abdomen, and as the sensation registered, he snapped his eyes open.

"Oho, no. Oh _no_, you don't, Kurt Hummel. I see what you tried to do right there." Kurt giggled, and Blaine felt his body creeping even closer to the brink. He was _right there_ just on the edge, and he knew that if he so much as laid a finger on his zipper, he'd be done for.

"Kurt…can we…" Blaine sucked in a quick breath. "Can we call this a draw? _Please?"_

_"_You sound a little desperate, dear…" Kurt said in the soft voice he'd switched to. "Why don't you just…take care of your little problem, and then we can keep talking?"

Blaine gritted his teeth. _I have to make him crack. I have to. How can I…_

And then he remembered. The one thing that would always, _always_ reduce Kurt to a babbling, incoherent _mess_ whenever things got heated between them.

"Hey, Kurt?" he whispered.

"…yes?" Kurt's tone was guarded, as if he were anticipating Blaine trying to trip him up.

Blaine repeated the phrase mentally a few times, hoping he'd remembered it correctly.

"Je t'aime," he whispered, so softly he barely heard himself speak.

"_Blaine," _Kurt groaned, and then all Blaine heard for several moments was his name, over, and over, and over as Kurt's orgasm rocked through his body. Gradually, Kurt's groans became quieter, until Blaine could barely hear any noise from his boyfriend.

"Kurt, I-"

"You win," Kurt said softly.

"But I-you didn't-Did you?" Blaine had lost the ability to think clearly as he'd listened to Kurt say his name over and over.

"Blaine," Kurt chuckled softly. "I love you, too."

And Blaine was lost. He felt his body tighten further, impossibly so, and then he was gone. His hold on the headrest tightened briefly before his entire body went limp. He lay there for a moment, breathing heavily. He could hear Kurt giggling through the phone.

"And what do you find so _amusing_ right now, Kurt?" he asked, somewhat offended.

"Have you forgotten you have to drive home, still? That's going to be awfully, ah…_uncomfortable…." _Kurt dissolved into giggles. "I, at least, can change into my pajamas as soon as I get off the phone with you."

Blaine rubbed a hand across his face. _He just _had_ to remind me of that, didn't he._

"Blaine?" Kurt queried. He sounded more composed now.

"You can stop rubbing it in any time now…" Blaine replied.

"Actually…if you want to come back and…ah…change into clean clothes, feel free. I'll wait for you downstairs, and you can change in the laundry room."

Blaine shook his head, reaching to straighten the driver's seat and starting up his car.

"Hang up your phone, Kurt. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"See you soon, Blaine," Kurt replied. "Love you!"

Blaine sighed. "I love you, too." He tossed his phone onto the passenger seat and pulled a U-turn, heading for Kurt's house.

_We really, _really_, need to do this more often_, he thought. _Kurt's so much more…daring…when I'm not physically there..._

* * *

><p><strong>Closing note: <strong>Stay tuned for the boys' next adventure in Chapter 3: At School


	3. At School

**Author's note: **So sorry for making you all wait for this fun installment! Writing _Snowed In_ kind of took over my brain for a few days, and I wanted to update _Never Say Goodbye_ before I posted this. My original intent for this series was to stick with the theme of the title, but the boys have decided otherwise. So here is chapter three, and I hope you all enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **If you recognize it from Glee, it doesn't belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Late Night Phone Calls: Chapter 3<strong>

**At School**

* * *

><p>Even though Kurt really enjoyed being back at McKinley—he did love his friends after all—he found himself missing Dalton. Despite the restrictive dress code and the at-times overwhelming course load, Kurt had enjoyed throwing himself into his studies.<p>

The McKinley classes simply weren't challenging enough, and he often found himself struggling to focus on the lectures. He would catch himself daydreaming, and, on occasion, would pull himself out of his reverie to discover he'd been scribbling lovesick ramblings in his notebook instead of relevant notes.

He was suffering through English on Tuesday afternoon when his cell phone buzzed. Students weren't supposed to use their cell phones during the school day, but this, like many of the other rules at McKinley, was often ignored by students and teachers alike.

Kurt darted a glance at his phone. The screen read:

**Blaine**

_I miss you_

Kurt smiled, shaking his head briefly before glancing around the room to see if anyone had noticed. The teacher's gaze was firmly fixed on the whiteboard, and the students were occupying themselves with note taking (a select few) or doodling in their notebooks.

Kurt unlocked his phone to tap out a reply to Blaine. Autocorrect was usually his friend, so he didn't have to look at the screen as he tapped out the message. He glanced at the screen briefly before pressing Send.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat at his desk during his study period, idly twirling a pen between his fingers as he waited for Kurt to reply. Blaine never bothered to <em>do<em> his homework during study halls-that was what class time was for-and he often found himself bored to tears as he waited for the hour to pass.

His phone buzzed, shaking him from his daydreaming. He opened his inbox.

**Kurt:**

_You saw me less than two hours ago, at lunch._

Blaine had to stop himself from grinning hugely, settling for a slight upturn of his lips. Deciding to transfer to McKinley hadn't been an easy decision, but being able to see Kurt during the day was absolutely worth the arguments he'd had with his parents and the dull classes he was forced to suffer through.

He grasped his phone in both hands as he quickly typed out a reply. Once he'd pressed Send, he set his phone on his desk once more and resumed his daydreaming.

* * *

><p>Kurt jumped slightly when his phone buzzed again. Multiple texts during one class were by no means unusual, but Blaine's replies were typically much slower after the initial text was sent.<p>

This time, the screen read:

**Blaine**

_and I have to wait almost two more until I can see you again :(_

Kurt shook his head. He'd always found the use of emoticons silly, but Blaine _constantly_ used them. Kurt couldn't bring himself to break Blaine of the habit. And, honestly, he liked seeing the silly expressions on his phone. It was one more reminder that Blaine wasn't always the serious, oh-so-put-together young man that everyone saw.

He tapped out a reply with one hand, glancing at the clock as he did so.

* * *

><p>Blaine was holding his phone in one hand when it buzzed. The vibration nearly caused him to toss it across the room.<p>

**Kurt:**

_It's less than an hour and a half, actually. Barely even two classes. And you know we'll be released early._

Blaine glanced at the study hall wouldn't be over for about 30 minutes. He knew Kurt was in English-which was a joke of a class here-and would welcome the opportunity to converse with him instead of focus on the lecture.

He tapped out a reply with a smirk on his face and continued holding the phone as he pressed Send.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine<strong>

_I wish you hadn't used that word, love._

Kurt felt his eyebrows shoot upwards. He was fairly sure he knew which word Blaine was referring to but…

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt:<strong>

_And which word would that be, sweetheart?_

If Kurt was going to play dumb, Blaine certainly wasn't going to to make this easy for him. They had an hour until the school day would be finished. The bell would be ringing in a few minutes to end the current class hour. Blaine typed out a quick reply before pocketing his phone, intending to ignore it for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine<strong>

_Don't tease if you have no plans to follow through, Hummel._

The bell rang, and Kurt bolted from his seat, hastily throwing his books in his bag. He rushed to his locker to grab his books for his final class. He was stuck in American History, and Blaine was in Calculus.

Once he'd arranged his books on his desk, Kurt pulled his phone from his pocket. He knew Blaine _typically_ would put his phone on silent for the last class of the day, but Kurt decided he would text his boyfriend anyway.

* * *

><p>Blaine felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He ignored it.<p>

Minutes later, it buzzed again. And a third time quickly followed. _If I don't put it on silent, _someone_ is going to notice. _He pulled his phone out of his pocket and couldn't help but glance at the messages before switching it to silent mode.

**Kurt:**

_Don't I always follow through?_

**Kurt:**

_And I haven't promised anything. _

**Kurt:**

_Well, not yet anyway._

Blaine silenced his phone before typing out a reply and setting his phone on his desk, hidden behind his textbook.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine<strong>

_Well, you should promise me something, then. Since we have all afternoon…_

Kurt felt his cheeks heat slightly at the reminder. Finn had football practice and was going on a date with Rachel afterwards. Their parents would be going out to dinner after work, leaving Kurt alone at the house for the afternoon and early evening.

He tapped out a reply and buried his phone in his text book.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt:<strong>

_Meet me under the bleachers right after school. I'll show you what I have in mind._

Blaine's eyes widened. Kurt had _never_ suggested they meet in a public place before. Even with the anti-bullying campaign still going strong, neither of the boys felt confident enough to be overtly expressive while on school grounds.

_If we time this right…if our classes end early…there should be just enough time before football practices starts…_

Hands shaking slightly, Blaine sent his reply to Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine<strong>

_Leave class early, if you can._

Kurt was sure his cheeks had been red through the entire class period, but no one had so much as glanced his direction. He sent one last reply before pocketing his phone and glancing at the clock, waiting for the hour to end.

* * *

><p>The end of day bell rang, and Blaine stood up quickly, joining the rest of the students as they flowed out of the classroom. He carved a path through the masses, making his way to the nearest exit before running across the courtyard to the football field.<p>

Kurt was already under the bleachers, his back resting against one of the support posts and his arms folded across his chest.

"So…Kurt…" Blaine said casually.

Kurt turned to face him, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"We have 20 minutes before practice starts, which means the guys will start showing up in about 10 minutes."

"That's…not much time," Blaine said sadly.

Kurt smirked. "It's plenty of time for what I have planned, actually," he said.

Blaine's eyes widened. "Kurt, what are yo-"

His words were cut off by Kurt's lips on his.

This kiss was different. Kurt was leaning into him, pressing his lips _hard_ against Blaine's and leaving no space between the two of them. Kurt's hands wrapped themselves around the back of Blaine's head, one hand twining in his curls while the other stroked his neck lightly.

Blaine could feel himself growing hard, and he shifted his stance, spreading his legs slightly and arching forward into Kurt.

Kurt responded in kind, grinding his hips into Blaine's. The hand that had been playing with Blaine's curls moved to Blaine's hip, resting lightly at first before squeezing gently.

"Do you remember," Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear. "What I said to you the first time we talked about sex? Before we were together?"

Blaine inhaled deeply as he searched for the memory. He smiled, chuckling lightly.

"The touch of the fingertips is as sexy as it gets," he said, his breath catching as Kurt's lips brushed over his ear.

"Mmhmm," Kurt replied, and Blaine could almost _hear_ him smiling. Kurt's grip on Blaine's hip tightened as he shifted his own away. The only parts of his body that were still on Blaine were his hands.

"I think…" Kurt said lightly. "I'll see if I can make you come just by touching you _here_," a firm stroke to the back of Blaine's neck, "and _here." _Kurt dug his fingers into Blaine's hip, tight almost to the point of pain and sure to leave a lingering mark.

Blaine groaned, his body instinctively arching forward only to be held in place by Kurt's firm grip on his neck and hip.

"Since my hands are busy, sweetheart, could you grab your phone out of your pocket? I need to know how much time we have left."

Blaine forced his eyes open and his hand to obey the request. He reached into his pocket, grabbing his phone and waking up the display. "It's…3:15, Kurt."

Kurt smirked, his thumb pressing down hard on the back of Blaine's neck. Blaine bit his lip to keep the strangled moan from escaping. "About five more minutes, then."

Kurt increased the pressure on Blaine's hip, slowly stroking it with his thumb. He alternated between soft caresses and harsh pressure, while his other hand was busy massaging the back of Blaine's neck.

Blaine sagged against the bleachers, his breath coming in harsh pants. He'd brought this upon himself, he knew, and he really wasn't complaining. He shifted uncomfortably, trying to arch forward, only to be held in place once more by Kurt's firm grasp on his hip.

Kurt leaned forward, close enough that Blaine could feel Kurt's warm breath on his ear.

"Later," he whispered.

Blaine whined. _He wouldn't be cruel enough to just walk away now. He just…he _CAN'T _do that to me._

_"_Later," Kurt whispered once more, his hand leaving the back of Blaine's head to trail lightly down his chest. "At home, in my room, I'll let you have some control. But right now," his hand continued its travel down Blaine's body, skimming over the waistband of his pants before coming to rest on Blaine's other hip. "Right now, _I_ am in charge." He punctuated his statement with a sharp squeeze of his hands, his thumbs digging into Blaine's hip bones and his fingers sinking into his ass.

Blaine came with a groan, his body curling in on itself and his head slamming into Kurt's shoulder. Kurt didn't remove his hands from Blaine's sides, running them up to his ribcage then back down to his hips to squeeze gently once more.

Once Blaine had come back to himself, Kurt stepped away, grabbing Blaine's phone from his hand. 3:21 pm read the display.

Kurt glanced over his shoulder to see the football players beginning to fill the football field.

He handed Blaine's phone back, leaning forward to whisper in his boyfriend's ear.

"I told you we'd have enough time."

He pressed a quick kiss to Blaine's lips before walking away, his shoulder bag slung in front of his body.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>These boys continue their shenanigans in Chapter 4: In Sickness and in Health.

I will also be posting a preview for _Snowed In_ in the next couple of days!

If y'all like what I write, I encourage you to check out my friend Emily's work. Her name here is **allthegirlsarebummers** and her writing is fantastic!


	4. In Sickness and in Health

**Author's Note: **Hello, hello to all of you! I apologize for not updating this for so long. I've kinda hit a road block in filling in the rest of the chapters, and I'm really hoping to not leave you all hanging after I post chapter 5. So fingers crossed that my writers' block clears up for this series, and I can bang out some more chapters.

Also, _Snowed In_ is coming along very well. I'll hopefully start posting that in early August!

And now, on to the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **If you recognize it from Glee, it doesn't belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Late Night Phone Calls: Chapter 4<strong>

**In Sickness and in Health**

* * *

><p>Blaine couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this wretched.<p>

Every inch of his body ached tremendously, and his head was pounding fiercely. He'd thrown up more times than he cared to count and believed he'd finally reached the point where there was nothing more that could come up.

He flung an arm over his eyes and prayed for death.

Moments later, his phone jingled, indicating he'd received a text message. He reached blindly for the offending device, which he'd left on his nightstand. He forced his eyes to focus as he opened his inbox.

**Kurt:**

_You're late. Are you having car trouble?_

Blaine groaned. _Shit, I forgot to tell him I wouldn't be able to make it. He's going to _insist_ on coming over._

He sent a reply as quickly as he could, then let his phone drop onto his chest as he closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting in his car outside the Lima Bean, waiting for Blaine to explain why he was late. His phone vibrated briefly, and he picked it up from where it had been resting on the passenger seat.<p>

**Blaine**

_Sorry, won't make it. Caught the flu. See you Monday._

Kurt started his car and shifted it into Drive. As he was about to pull away, his phone buzzed again.

**Blaine**

_Please don't come see me. I'll call you if I'm too sick to take care of myself. Promise._

Kurt put his car back into Park as he considered what to do next. Every instinct within him _demanded_ he go see Blaine immediately, but he didn't want his boyfriend to feel babied.

He sighed and sent his reply.

* * *

><p>Blaine was just beginning to drift into a hazy half-sleep when his phone jingled once more.<p>

**Kurt:**

_Okay, sweetheart. Call me if you need me. I love you._

Blaine sent a quick "I love you, too" message before silencing his phone and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Monday morning came around, and Blaine was feeling significantly better, but not quite well enough to survive a full day of school. He sent a quick text to Kurt to let him know he wouldn't make it for their morning coffee "date." Seconds after he sent the text, he received a reply.<p>

**Kurt:**

_I'm coming over after school. Don't even think of trying to stop me._

Blaine smiled as he sent his reply.

* * *

><p>Kurt's phone vibrated as he walked through the doors of McKinley High.<p>

**Blaine**

_Wouldn't dream of it. I'm going back to bed. _

* * *

><p>Blaine woke again at 10:30, feeling far better than he had since he'd gotten sick. He got up and took a shower, then curled up on the couch with a blanket. He reached for the remote to find something to watch on TV, then grabbed his phone instead.<p>

_Kurt will be going to lunch soon…I think…I'll call him._

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting in the cafeteria at a table with Mercedes and Sam when his phone started vibrating. Startled, he nearly fell off his seat before reaching to pull it out of his pocket. Upon seeing Blaine's name on the display, he started to panic.<p>

"Blaine? Are you alright? Has something happen-"

"I'm fine, Kurt. I'm feeling pretty good, actually. I just…wanted to _talk_ to you for a bit."

Kurt frowned in confusion. "But I'm coming over later…is this something that can't wait? It's not that I don't love talking to you but…"

"Kurt." Blaine's tone had changed slightly, his voice deepening just a little bit. "I want to _talk_ to you."

This time, Kurt picked up on what Blaine was saying. He stood quickly, grabbing his lunch tray and quickly striding towards the garbage can. As he left the cafeteria, he finally replied.

"Are you _insane_?" he hissed. "I'm _at school_. I can't stand around and talk like _that_ while I'm here."

"Kurt, you don't have to talk. Just…listen."

"Blaine, I…this is _crazy." _Kurt walked through the empty halls, making his way to the auditorium which would surely be abandoned right now. He carefully made his way to the sound booth, which would offer a _little_ privacy in the event of another person entering the auditorium.

"I know," Blaine chuckled. "But that's what makes it fun, isn't it? Besides, I'm pretty sure it's _my_ turn to torment _you _after the stunt you pulled two weeks ago under the bleachers."

Kurt groaned, settling himself into one of the chairs and leaning back slightly.

"What you did was _cruel, _Kurt. Just downright _cruel._ You knew I didn't have a change of clothes with me, and if I didn't know any better, I'd be _certain_ you'd planted Mercedes at my locker to interrogate me, just to make me suffer even more."

Kurt felt himself blushing. "That…ah. That may have been a bit over the top, I suppose. But didn't I make it up to you that night?"

"Mmmm…No, Kurt. What you gave me that night wasn't nearly enough to make up for the awkwardness I was forced to experience. So, now…it's payback time."

Kurt gulped. "Payback?" he whispered.

"Yes, Kurt. Are you…comfortable?" Blaine asked, and Kurt could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"I'm as comfortable as I can be considering _I'm at school_," Kurt replied, still feeling slightly on edge at the idea of having _this_ conversation while on school grounds.

"Sweetheart…" Blaine's voice had deepened, his tone soft and soothing. "You really need to stop focusing on that for a few minutes. Just…listen to me, okay? Close your eyes and listen to my voice."

"Blaine, I…"

"Come on, Kurt. Just…give me 10 minutes, okay? That's all I'm asking for."

Kurt swallowed hard.

"Alright. But no more than 10 minutes…I want to have time to change, just in case." Kurt continued pacing through the small space in the sound room.

"Kurt, are the lights on in there?" Blaine asked. "You should probably turn them off, and try to find a place where you won't be seen if someone glances in."

Blaine's suggestions were excellent, and Kurt quickly flicked off the lights and moved to a corner of the room.

"Are you settled, Kurt?" Blaine asked, his voice still soft.

"Mmhmm," Kurt replied, feeling slightly less tense.

"Close your eyes, love," Blaine instructed. "It's up to you if your pants stay zipped, but if you're going to undress, you need to do it now. I don't want you touching yourself while I'm talking."

Kurt took a deep breath. "I think I'll take my chances and leave my clothes on." He tucked his left hand behind his back and settled more comfortably against the wall. "Maybe it won't even be an issue. You might run out of time before I can come."

_If that's not a challenge, _Blaine thought_, I really don't know what is…_

_"_You know what I've been thinking about, Kurt?" Blaine asked, his voice slightly rougher.

"Hmm?" Kurt murmured.

"I've been thinking about…sucking you off, love."

Kurt's eyes flew open.

"You..what?" Kurt croaked, feeling himself grow hard far too quickly, considering Blaine had _barely_ begun to talk.

"Considering how good your skin and your mouth taste," Blaine continued conversationally, "your cock must taste absolutely _amazing."_

Kurt groaned, the hand behind his back flexing as he resisted the urge to touch himself.

"Mmm," Blaine hummed. "I'm sure you taste positively _delicious_, love."

Kurt shifted slightly, spreading his legs further and flattening his hand against the wall as he fought for control. The images Blaine's words were creating were incredibly arousing as he pictured the two of them on the bed, Blaine's mouth around him…

Kurt groaned again, banging his head against the wall. "_Blaine,_" he whispered, knowing he sounded desperate and not caring at all.

And then he heard the door open and low voices murmuring to one another.

"Blaine," Kurt hissed. "You have to stop. I've got company."

"You...what?"

"There. Are. People. Here." Kurt said through clenched teeth. The timing couldn't have been more inconvenient. Kurt had felt his body tighten in that now-familiar way, and then he'd heard the door open.

"Oh." Blaine pondered this information for a moment. "I guess you'll have to try to stay quiet, then, won't you?"

Kurt's breath seized in his chest as he realized what Blaine was about to do.

"Blaine, seriously, you _have to stop._"

"Well, Kurt. You could always hang up the phone," Blaine said reasonably. "But then you wouldn't know my plans for you; that I would pin your body to the bed, keeping you completely still while I slowly suck your cock."

Kurt bit his lip _hard_ and squeezed his eyes shut, knowing he could end the torture by disconnecting the call and finding himself completely unable to do so.

"I'd start with small licks, I think," Blaine continued, his tone still casual. "Light, barely-there brushes that would leave you begging for more." The only sound from the other end was Kurt's quiet, but labored, breathing. "And then, once I'd covered every inch, I'd take you into my mouth, swallowing as much as I can. _God_, Kurt, I can't wait to _taste_ you."

Kurt came with a groan, no longer able to hold himself back and hoping desperately that whoever had entered the sound booth would be too pre-occupied with each other to notice the sound he made. He gripped his phone tightly, unwilling to move even an inch and trying to calm his ragged breathing.

"…what was that?" A quiet whisper. A male voice that Kurt thought he recognized. His eyes grew wide with horror as he tried to melt into the corner. He heard two sets of footsteps walk in his direction, closer….closer. He focused his eyes on his knees and wished he could become invisible.

"…Kurt? Kurt, man, what are you doing in here? Are the jocks picking on you again? I swear, if they're bringing back that shit from last year I'm going t-"

"I'm fine, Puck," Kurt broke in, his voice shaking.

"You don't sound fine, dude," Puck said skeptically. "Lemme see your face, 'cause I don't believe a word you're saying right now."

Kurt lifted his head, knowing he was horribly flushed.

"Kurt, man, you look like you just ran a marathon. What the hell happened?" Puck took in Kurt's appearance-the flushed cheeks, heaving chest and sweat-soaked brow. And then he saw the phone in Kurt's hand. The display had lit up as Kurt's hand dropped away from his face, and Puck could see that the call hadn't been disconnected. A knowing gleam appeared in his eyes, and he smirked devilishly. "Well, well, well…Hummel, I wouldn't have expected this from you," he said, raising his voice _just_ slightly. "Remind me to brofist your boyfriend later."

Kurt's eyes widened and his jaw gaped open briefly before he slammed it closed.

"Oh, and don't worry, dude, we won't tell anybody about this," Puck reassured him. "We'll…ah…we'll go elsewhere, let you guys finish whatever it was you were doing." Puck smirked as he left the room, dragging a protesting Lauren behind him.

Kurt pressed his phone back to his ear. "I'm assuming you heard all of that?" Silence greeted him. "…Blaine?" Kurt strained to hear any response from his boyfriend. Moments later, the sound of quiet laughter reached his ear.

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" Blaine said, beginning to laugh in earnest.

"I'm hanging up on you now," Kurt said, hoping he sounded properly outraged. He disconnected the call and dropped his phone in his pocket.

* * *

><p>10 minutes later, Kurt emerged from the bathroom in fresh clothing, his hair once-more perfectly in place. His phone had been vibrating constantly the entire time he'd been changing. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the display.<p>

**Blaine text (5)**

Kurt unlocked his phone and glanced at his messages.

**Please don't be too upset with me**

**I'll apologize if I overstepped**

**I can't believe I said those things**

**And yet I wish I could still be saying them**

**Oh God, did I really just text that**

Kurt chuckled as he sent his reply.

* * *

><p>Blaine's phone jingled a few minutes after he'd sent his last text to Kurt.<p>

**Kurt:**

_No need to apologize. I'll get my…revenge later. I love you, and I'll see you after school. _

Blaine sent off a reply, then tucked the blanket more securely around himself and settled in for another nap so he'd be well-rested for whatever Kurt had planned for that afternoon.

* * *

><p><strong>Closing Note: <strong>Stay tuned for the continuation of the boys' shenanigans in Chapter 6: Cabin Fever.


	5. Cabin Fever

**Author's Note: ** Fear not; I haven't forgotten this! I've been working on _Snowed In_ a lot lately, and some fluffy drabbles have just _demanded_ I write them, so I haven't had much chance to write more chapters of this series. This is the last full chapter I have done, though I do have portions of chapters 6 and 7 done, and will hopefully finish both of those soon!

**Disclaimer: **If you recognize it from Glee, it doesn't belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Late Night Phone Calls: Chapter 5<strong>

**Cabin Fever**

* * *

><p>"How's my grizzly bear?"<p>

"…grizzly bear? Really, Kurt? I thought we agreed no nicknames related to my body hair."

Kurt chuckled lightly. "I'll try to refrain in the future."

"It's the middle of the night, Kurt. Why are you calling? Surely you could have waited till morning to call me embarrassing nicknames."

"You answered your own question, Blaine. It's the middle of the night. Or have you forgotten what you asked of me so soon?"

Blaine groaned and flung an arm over his eyes. "Kurt, much as I'd love to do this, the walls here are tremendously thin, and Wes is the lightest sleeper ever."

"It's your turn to try to be quiet then."

"You still haven't forgiven me for that, have you?"

"Oh, I forgave you a long time ago. But I still want my revenge, Blaine. So, I suggest bury your face in a pillow or hang up on me. We both know how…vocal you tend to be."

Blaine was seriously tempted to hang up. But Kurt had been upset when Blaine had refused to let him join in their trip to Wes's cabin. He'd tried to hide it, of course, and Blaine had reassured him it wasn't that he didn't want Kurt with him, but it was a…tradition of sorts, and none of them were allowed to bring significant others along. "It's not personal, Kurt, I swear," he'd insisted.

And Kurt had said he'd understood, but there had been tremendous hurt in his eyes.

Perhaps letting Kurt have his revenge would help him feel better.

Blaine sighed heavily. "I hope you realize how much I love you. Only you could convince me to do this when there's an incredible risk of me being caught."

"Oh, so you wouldn't do this for your other phone sex partners?" Kurt shot back.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "You know that's not what I mean."

Kurt chuckled once more. "I love you, too, by the way. And it's a shame I can't show you how much I miss you right now."

"Oh?" Blaine said. One word. Just one word. But Kurt was very good at interpreting even the shortest phrases Blaine would speak.

He was curious, incredibly so, and probably at least a little turned on.

"Mmhmm," Kurt replied. "It's really a shame you can't see me right now."

The images that danced through Blaine's mind at Kurt's words made him very thankful for his loose loungepants.

"Tell me," Blaine whispered, no longer caring about the possibility of getting caught.

Kurt smirked and inhaled deeply before beginning.

"Well," Kurt said casually. "For starters…" he paused.

"C'mon, Kurt, don't tease me. Not yet."

Kurt exhaled lightly. "For starters, Blaine."

A brief pause as Kurt took a breath.

"I'm lying in my bed…stripped down to my skin…"

The images assaulting Blaine were nothing short of torturous. He had yet to see Kurt fully naked, but his mind was doing an excellent job of extrapolating.

He could see Kurt lying on his bed, legs spread and body propped up by pillows.

"Kurt, one of these days I'm going to convince you that being naked in front of me really won't be a bad thing."

"Until then, Blaine, you'll have to content yourself with mental images. By the way, I've put you on speaker so my hands are free."

Kurt wasn't sure why he felt so…daring when he couldn't see Blaine. Somehow, the lack of physical contact made him feel more confident, braver and more willing to say things that made his face flush scarlet.

"And where are your hands right now?" Blaine asked, trying to keep his voice casual.

"At this exact moment? They're clasped behind my head. That might change soon, though. What about you, Blaine?" Kurt asked, keeping a disinterested tone. "Where are your hands? I'm sure one is on your phone, since you can't put me on speaker—which truly is a shame—but where is the other?"

_Two can play at this game, _Blaine thought_. If he's going to torture me like this, it's only fair that I do the same._

"At the moment…I'm trying to tug my pants down with one hand. Hang on." Blaine dropped the phone on the pillow next to him, freeing his other hand. Both hands slid under the covers, grasping the waistband of his pants and sliding them down to his knees.

One of Blaine's hands remained beneath the sheets, and the other pressed his phone to his ear once more.

"Kurt?"

"I haven't gone anywhere, Blaine. My hands have moved though."

"Oh?" Blaine asked. "And where are they now?"

"Well," Kurt replied, his tone conversational. "They're resting on my hips at the moment, and they're moving inward slowly."

Blaine bit back a moan as he pictured Kurt's hands on himself.

"Mmm," Kurt groaned. "God, this feels so good."

"What does, Kurt?" Blaine whispered. "Please, tell me what you're doing." Blaine could hear the pleading tone in his voice and couldn't bring himself to care.

"Oh," Kurt replied, sounding surprised. "I've got one hand around my cock and the fingers of the other trailing slowly up the inside of my thigh."

Blaine moaned, then bit his lip hard as he realized how loud he'd been. He lay there anxiously for moment, barely breathing as he listened for the sound of Wes or David awakening. Several minutes passed, and Blaine let out the breath he was holding.

As he opened his mouth to reply to Kurt, the door opened and Wes's head poked in.

"Are you alright, Blaine?" Wes asked sleepily.

"I'm fine, Wes." Blaine replied, desperately hoping his voice sounded normal.

"Are you sure? You were crying out in your sleep. Are your nightmares back?"

"No, Wesley. Nothing like that. I'm perfectly fine, so you can go back to sleep." Blaine's phone was near enough to his ear that he could hear Kurt continue to murmur, and the words he was speaking were doing nothing to keep Blaine calm.

"Well…if you're certain…" Wes was clearly skeptical, but far too tired to push the issue.

"I am," Blaine replied firmly.

"Alright then," Wes said. "I'll see you in the morning, Blaine."

"Goodnight."

Wes closed the door softly.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I am going to kill you when I come home."

Blaine's threat as met with soft laughter. "You know you love it when I tease you." Kurt paused, and Blaine heard him take a deep breath.

"Are you hard yet, Blaine?" he asked

"What do you think, Kurt? I just spent the last five minutes listening to you talk about touching yourself. In graphic detail."

"Well, I can't be sure that worked, you see. Having Wes in the room certainly wouldn't help things along. In fact, I would expect his presence to have the opposite effect."

Blaine huffed out a breath. "Yes, Kurt I'm definitely hard." he sighed."And wishing I could lock the door so I could throw this sheet off my body. Having it brush against me whenever I move is just torture."

"It would be in your best interest to end this call, you know," Kurt replied. "You're definitely going to wake Wes up again if we continue."

"What makes you so sure, Kurt?"

"Because you have yet to remain completely silent when you come."

"There's a first time for everything, Kurt." Blaine replied. His hand had moved to his cock, stroking slowly as he waited for Kurt to respond.

"Yes. There certainly is. How about this: if you manage to remain silent, you can do whatever you want to me when you come home."

Blaine's breath caught in his throat. "And if I don't?" he asked.

"I have the satisfaction of being right once again."

"Deal," Blaine replied.

"Now tell me, Kurt. How close are you, really? Because you told me you'd already started before you even called."

"I'll last a bit longer yet," Kurt replied. "Long enough to hear you scream, at least."

"I think you'll be the one screaming, Kurt. If I were there right now, I'd have you falling apart within the next minute."

"I'd like to see you try."

Blaine inhaled deeply before beginning to speak. "If I were there right now, I would have your wrists held in one of my hands, the other trailing down your chest. I'd rub hard over each of your nipples, then I would lean down to lick and bite because I can't resist tasting you."

"And once I'd finished tracing your legs, I'd kiss my way down your stomach, still holding your wrists tightly in my hand. I would breathe lightly over your cock, just a teasing bit of air, before sinking my mouth over you."

"And then you would have no choice but to let go of my wrists so you could your hands free to pin my hips to the bed so i can't arch up into your mouth. But we both know that's not why you pin me down. You like to be in control." Kurt's breaths were coming harder and faster now, and Blaine groaned quietly.

"You like having me at your mercy, knowing I can't move unless you let me. But you're forgetting one thing: I know your weaknesses." Kurt's breath had become ragged, and he gasped between his words as he spoke. "All I have to do is run my hands through your hair, down to your neck, and you'll be at my mercy." Blaine groaned again.

"You're getting awfully noisy, Blaine." Each word was spoken on a gasp for air. "If you're not careful, Wes is going to interrupt us again."

"Let's finish this then, Kurt, so I don't have to worry about Wes," Blaine gritted out.

"I would fist my hands in your hair, one of them resting at the nape of your neck and playing with the curls there. Within moments, you'd be incapable of doing anything other than moan around my cock, and your arms would fall away from my body. I'd fuck your mouth, Blaine, and you'd be helpless to do anything other than just _take it_."

The door opened with a bang as Wes and David charged in. "Alright, Blaine, stop lying-" Wes paused mid-rant as he took in Blaine's appearance-the sweat-soaked brow, heaving chest and damp t-shirt were all indicators that Blaine had woken up from a nightmare. But what Wes hadn't seen the last time he'd been in the room was the cell phone, which was resting on the pillow next to Blaine's head.

Wes sighed and ran a hand through his hair as David started to laugh. "Blaine, _why _ on earth did you not tell me you were on the phone with your boyfriend when I first came in here?"

"I wasn't-I'm not-"

"Don't even try that with me, Anderson," Wes cut him off. "Don't even try." Wes turned to leave the room. "I'm going back to bed. And if you wake me up _again_ during this trip, I am throwing your cell phone in the lake!" he strode out of the room, a still-chuckling David following him and closing the door.

Blaine flung his head back onto the pillow and grabbed his phone. "Kurt?" His question was greeted by peals of laughter. "I'm glad _you_ find this so amusing," he said moodily.

Kurt continued laughing for a few moments before replying. "I think we're even now, Blaine."

Blaine's brow furrowed in confusion. "And by that you mean…?"

"Remember the last time we did this? You called me while I was at school…"

"And Puckerman walked in on you, right. Okay, so we're even."

"Yes, Blaine. We're even." Kurt paused. "For now, anyway."

* * *

><p><strong>Closing Note: <strong> Stay tuned for Chapter 6: Take the Pain Away, and keep an eye on my profile for the conclusion to _Never Say Goodbye _& the ficlets I have written!


	6. Take the Pain Away

**Author's Note: **Other stories have demanded I write them, and I developed a _lot_ of writers' block with this for some strange reason. But, at last, I've finished chapter 6! I'm so very sorry you all have had to wait a month before I updated. Hopefully the next 3 chapters flow a bit better!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>If you recognize it from Glee, it doesn't belong to me.

**Late Night Phone Calls: Chapter 6**

**Take the Pain Away**

* * *

><p>Kurt was exhausted. His father had left him in charge of the shop for a few hours, and everything imaginable had gone wrong.<p>

All he wanted was to go home, wash away the grime coating his body, and sleep for a week.

He kicked off his boots at the back door and trudged up the stairs. As he opened the door to his bedroom, his phone jingled once, indicating an incoming text.

**Blaine**

_How was work?_

Blaine somehow timed his texts to arrive just as Kurt came home. It happened with such regularity that Kurt couldn't write it off as coincidence.

Blaine insisted he didn't have a camera planted outside his house, and the vehemence of his denial had Kurt wondering if perhaps Blaine was lying to him. He had looked for evidence of a camera, but had yet to find anything. And, to be quite honest, he didn't really care if Blaine was spying on him.

* * *

><p>Blaine lay sprawled on his bed, clad only in a pair of loose cargo shorts with his hands tucked behind his head. His phone buzzed, and he opened his eyes, grabbing his phone and checking the inbox.<p>

**Kurt:**

_Horrible. I'm coated in grime and my head is killing me._

Blaine considered this information for a moment before sending his reply.

* * *

><p>Kurt was half-asleep on his bed, thoughts of a shower forgotten for the moment. His phone jingled, and he blindly reached for it, forcing his eyes to open.<p>

**Blaine**

_I can't help with the grime, but maybe I can help you with your headache._

Kurt frowned in confusion. He had no idea what Blaine could mean. As he lay there thinking, his phone jingled again.

**Blaine**

_Would you pleeease send me a picture of you right now? You know how much I love seeing you in your coveralls. I'll send you one of me in return!_

Kurt shook his head, smiling a little as he raised his phone above him to snap a picture.

* * *

><p>Blaine's phone buzzed, and he snatched it up, opening his inbox to see Kurt's picture.<p>

His hair was sticking out every which way, and grease was streaked across his cheeks, nose and forehead.

He looked adorably disheveled, and Blaine loved it.

He held his phone above his head to take his own picture.

* * *

><p>Kurt's phone jingled once, then again.<p>

_He would be shirtless_, Kurt thought.

Blaine usually hid behind his clothing when he was around other people, not wanting to deal with the awkwardness the scars on his chest would draw. But if he was home alone or just with Kurt, he would be comfortable enough to remove his shirt.

The fact that Kurt loved to run his hands over Blaine's chest had nothing to do with it.

Nothing at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine<strong>

_I have a cure for your headache, Kurt. It's guaranteed to work._

Kurt felt his eyebrows climb his forehead.

He tapped out a reply to Blaine and set his phone on his chest.

* * *

><p>Blaine's phone vibrated on his chest, shaking him from his daydream.<p>

**Kurt:**

_Do you really? I'd love to hear your suggestion._

Blaine grinned as he furiously tapped out his reply. Once it had been sent, he set his phone down at his side and waited for Kurt to respond.

Kurt was sure that if his eyes opened any wider, they would fall out of his skull. He read Blaine's message once more.

**Blaine**

_Having sex is a great way to get rid of headaches, or so I hear. Since we're too far away from each other, what do you say we "talk" instead?_

Kurt saw his hand shaking slightly as he chose Blaine's number from his contact list.

* * *

><p>Blaine was surprised to hear his phone ring a few minutes later.<p>

"Wow, Kurt. I didn't expect you to be so eager to try my idea!"

"Who said anything about trying your idea? Maybe I want something else from you."

"Such as…?" Blaine asked.

"Maybe I just want to talk to you. Not _talk. _Just normal stuff. Tell me about your day, Blaine."

Blaine sighed. _Kurt has _got_ to be up to something. But I'll play along…_

"I really haven't done much today, Kurt. Slept in, mowed the lawn, took a shower….and I've been lying here ever since."

"You're lazy, Blaine Anderson. You should get a job. If you keep lying around all day, you're going to get fat."

"Lying around doesn't make you fat. Lying around and _eating_ does. And even if I _did_ get fat, that would just mean there would be more of me for you to love!"

"You're ridiculous."

"I'm adorable, and you love me anyway. And now it's your turn. Tell me about _your_ day, Kurt."

Kurt was silent for a moment.

"Kurt? Are you there?" Blaine began pulling his phone away from his ear to see if they'd been disconnected when he heard Kurt reply.

"Yeah, I'm here. I was just getting more comfortable."

Kurt sounded far away, as if they had a bad connection or…

"Kurt, am I on speaker?"

"I needed my hands free so I could get out of these dirty clothes."

Blaine tensed, images flashing through his mind. He bit back a groan and clutched his phone more tightly.

"Stop picturing me naked, Blaine."

Blaine's eyes snapped open. "I was-"

"I'm still wearing my underwear, and don't try to deny what you were thinking about. In fact…I think you should _tell_ me what's on your mind."

"Kurt, are you-"

"No questions, Blaine, unless they're relevant to the topic at hand. Now. _Talk."_

Blaine sighed, putting his phone on speaker and resting it on his chest.

"Blaine?"

"I was putting my phone on speaker; I want my hands free. Can you still hear me?"

"Yep. Now the next words out of your mouth better be describing those images, or I'm hanging up and not speaking to you for a week!"

_I really have to get him to talk like this when I'm around_, Blaine thought.

"You know what I think about the most, Kurt?"

"Hmm?" Kurt sighed.

"I love how you look after a day in the shop," Blaine said. "For once, you don't seem to care at all about how you look."

Kurt remained silent as Blaine continued speaking. "you're gorgeous. And I love your sense of style. But it's so...so hot to see your perfect hair mussed and your flawless skin streaked with black and gray."

Blaine pulled his phone away from his ear, switching it to speaker and resting it on the pillow. He turned his head to the side as he continued speaking.

"But I know you can't stand it. You like working on cars, but you hate the grime that coats your skin. So you come home and wash up as soon as you can. And you know what, Kurt?"

"Hmm?" Kurt sighed.

"I'd love to clean you up."

Kurt made a sound between a squeak and a gasp. "I've seen you wet," Blaine continued, moving his hands to his shorts. "But seeing you with rainwater streaming from your hair and down your face is nothing more than a tease."

Blaine heard Kurt groan, a soft exhalation of air. "And I know what your chest looks like, so I can picture how you look in the shower, the water flowing down your body in thin streams."

Blaine unzipped his shorts, wriggling his hips as he slid them off and cast them aside.

"I want you to imagine it's me running my fingers through your hair, massaging your scalp as I rub in the conditioner. And while that's sitting in your hair, I'll grab the washcloth you've hung in the shower, running it across your chest and down your arms, leaving a sudsy trail behind it."

Kurt shivered at the image Blaine's words painted in his mind, sighing softly before saying, "Then what would you do, Blaine?"

"I'd trace it down your back, then up and down each keg before returning to your chest, slowly making my way down your torso."

Kurt whined, and Blaine smirked as he continued speaking. "Kurt, I want you to do something for me."

"Yes?" Kurt replied, breathless.

"Touch yourself...where I say I would be touching you. Your hands are going to be mine."

Kurt inhaled sharply. Blaine heard a faint rustling sound followed by a thump as Kurt fell back against his pillows.

"Okay," he whispered. "Keep going, Blaine."

"I would trail the cloth down your torso, covering every inch before letting it barely brush over your cock."

Kurt groaned, his eyes closing as he reached down and ran his fingers lightly over his cock.

"I'd wrap the cloth around your cock, stroking it slowly before throwing the cloth aside and shoving you under the water, watching as the suds slid away."

Blaine shoved a hand into his boxers, wrapping his fist around his cock with a low moan. "And then I'd drop to my knees, pressing a hand into your stomach to force you against the shower wall. And once I had you pinned in place, I'd take your cock inside my mouth."

Kurt whimpered, wrapping his hand around his cock and stroking slowly. His body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and his free hand fisted in the sheets.

"I'd pin you in place with my hands on your hips, swirling my tongue around the head of your cock before swallowing around it, taking it in until the head hit the back of my mouth."

Kurt moaned again, and Blaine shoved his boxers away, kicking them to the floor as he continued speaking.

"I can't wait to taste you," Blaine said, his voice deepening. "I love the taste of your skin, I love how you smell, and I can't stop thinking about the way you would feel on my tongue."

"_Blaine,_" Kurt moaned, voice strangled.

"I'd wrap my free hand around your cock, jerking you off as I pulled away and keeping you pinned against the wall with my arm." Another moan reached Blaine's ears. "I'd move slowly, so slowly it would almost be torturous, before starting to move faster, holding you tight against the wall, helpless to do anything but take what I give you."

"Blaine," Kurt whimpered. "Blaine, I-"

"I would swallow hard, hollowing my cheeks before moaning around your cock and sliding forward once more."

Kurt groaned, Blaine's name falling from his lips over and over as he came, his back arching off the bed and feet curling into the sheets. Blaine stroked himself a few more times before following, moaning Kurt's name as he fell over the edge.

The boys lay panting in their beds for a few minutes, trying to gather their thoughts as their breathing slowed gradually.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered.

"Mmm?" Kurt responded drowsily.

"How's your headache?"

Kurt burst out laughing, shoulders shaking as he gasped for breath.

"Funny you should ask. It's gone. I suppose I should thank you..."

"Anytime, Kurt. Anytime."

* * *

><p><strong>Closing Note: <strong>Chapter 7 is called Style. Stay tuned!


End file.
